culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Song 2
| Format = | Recorded = 1996 | Genre = }} | Length = 2:02 | Writer = | Label = Food | Producer = Stephen Street | Last single = "Beetlebum" (1997) | This single = "Song 2" (1997) | Next single = "On Your Own" (1997) | Misc = }} }} "Song 2" (sometimes mistakenly titled as "Woo Hoo") is a song by English rock band Blur, the second track from their 1997 eponymous fifth studio album. The hook features Damon Albarn yelling "woo-hoo!" as the distorted bass comes in. Released in April 1997, "Song 2" appropriately reached number two in the UK Singles Chart, number four on the Australian ARIA Charts, and number six on US Billboard Alternative Songs (previously called Billboard Modern Rock Tracks).Billboard Alternative Songs Billboard.com. Retrieved 9-1-2014 At the 1997 MTV Video Music Awards, "Song 2" was nominated for Best Group Video, and Best Alternative Video.1997 MTV Video Music Awards Rock On The Net. Retrieved 10 February 2012 At the 1998 Brit Awards the song was nominated for Best British Single, and Best British Video.The Brits 1998 Brits.co.uk. Retrieved 10 February 2012 In December 1998, BBC Radio 1 listeners voted "Song 2" the 15th Best Track Ever.Radio 1 - Best Tracks Ever Rock List.net. Retrieved 10 February 2012 In October 2011, NME placed it No. 79 on its list "150 Best Tracks of the Past 15 Years". Blur intended "Song 2" to be a parody of grunge. The song was nonetheless their biggest hit in the United States. The song has often featured in popular culture, and first appeared in the hit video game FIFA: Road to World Cup 98. Background The track was originally nicknamed "Song 2" as a working title, but the name stuck.Hottest 100 - Of All Time: Song 2. Blur ABC.net. Retrieved 10 February 2012 Reception In the UK, "Song 2" built upon the success of Blur's chart-topping single "Beetlebum" to reach number two in the charts.Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It was also the band's biggest hit in the US at number 55 on the Hot 100 Airplay chart; it also reached number 6 on Billboard s Modern Rock Tracks chart staying on the chart for 26 weeks and number 25 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart.class=artist|id=p12405/charts-awards/billboard-singles|pure_url=yes}} Blur | AllMusic This is the band's only crossover hit to date crossing over to Top 40 radio. It also placed #2 on Triple J's Hottest 100 for 1997 in Australia. The song is atypical of Blur's previous style. The song's intro has been called Graham Coxon's "finest moment".Harry Wylie (August 1997).Top Ten Indie Guitarists Total Guitar. Retrieved 16 December 2011. Other uses The song became popular in the UK and overseas upon its release in 1997, and featured on college and modern rock radio stations in the US. Song 2 | AllMusic It has been licensed worldwide on numerous occasions. Its first appearance came as the title music for the hit FIFA video game FIFA: Road to World Cup 98. It has been used in numerous advertisements, including commercials for the Pentium II and Nissan Sentra and television spots for the film Starship Troopers, and it is often heard in association football, ice hockey, and baseball stadiums when goals or runs are scored, or at the end of a winning game for the home team. The American military allegedly requested to use the track at the launch of a new stealth bomber, but the band refused to allow this, as Albarn is an anti-war campaigner. More recently, "Song 2" was used as part of the London 2011 New Year's Eve fireworks display. It appeared in shortened form mixed alongside various other landmark British tracks including "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by The Beatles, "We Will Rock You" by Queen, and "London Calling" by The Clash. The Madeon remix has been used for a trailer for FIFA 17. The song was also used in The Hire, a short film by Guy Richie for BMW, featuring Madonna and Clive Owen, to showcase the new BMW M5 saloon car. Television The song was featured briefly in the episode "Malled" of the animated series Daria.Soundtrack Daria: Blur - Song 2 The song is also used in the twelfth episode of the tenth season of the animated sitcom The Simpsons, entitled "Sunday, Cruddy Sunday". The song appears in the South Park episode entitled "Stanley's Cup", during the pee-wee hockey game. The song is also heard in the Doctor Who spin-off television series Torchwood in the episode "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang". In 2009, it was featured in a TV commercial for Michelob Ultra. In 2014 New Zealand ISP Xtra used this song as part of an advertising campaign with the boy playing the soldier game on dial-up internet, promoting the benefits of broadband Internet. The song appeared in the Parks and Recreation episode "Prom". The song appears in a 2016 commercial for BMW. Film The song was featured in the 2000 film Charlie's Angels during a Drew Barrymore fight scene. The song was used in the background of the "Star" segment of the short film series The Hire. The song also appears in trailers of Thunderbirds and Hop. Video games The song is featured on the soundtrack to the videogames FIFA: Road to World Cup 98, Rocksmith, Guitar Hero 5, Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Lego Rock Band, Madden NFL 11, Saints Row IV and SingStar Rocks!. Sports Events The song has been used to the goal song or win song for many teams. The Pittsburgh Penguins are notable for this as they used this song to their 2009 Stanley Cup Run. Other teams using the song over time include the St. Louis Blues, Buffalo Sabres, Boston Bruins, Carolina Hurricanes, Florida Panthers and the Ottawa Senators, who currently use the song as the horn on "Throwback Thursday" nights and the remix horn by Madeon on other home nights. The walk out song for British MMA fighter Michael "The Count" Bisping the current UFC middleweight champion. Remix French DJ Madeon made a remix of the song in 2016. The remix is yet to be released, but it has featured on a FIFA 17 trailer. Music video The music video for this song was directed by Sophie Muller, and it features the band playing in a small, secluded room with loud amplifiers behind them. During the choruses, the volume of the song sends the band members crashing against the walls and ground. This video bears striking resemblances to Blur's video for "Popscene". Track listing All music composed by Albarn, Coxon, James and Rowntree. All lyrics composed by Albarn. ;Purple 7" #"Song 2" – 2:02 #"Get Out of Cities" – 4:02 ;CD1 #"Song 2" – 2:02 #"Get Out of Cities" – 4:02 #"Polished Stone" – 2:42 ;CD2 #"Song 2" – 2:02 #"Bustin' + Dronin'" – 6:13 #"Country Sad Ballad Man " – 4:59 ;International CD #"Song 2" – 2:02 #"Get Out of Cities" – 4:02 #"Polished Stone" – 2:42 #"Bustin' + Dronin'" – 6:13 ;Japan Tour CD #"Song 2" – 2:02 #"Get Out of Cities" – 4:02 #"Polished Stone" – 2:42 #"Bustin' + Dronin'" – 6:13 #"Beetlebum " – 5:07 #"Beetlebum " – 5:07 #"Country Sad Ballad Man " – 4:59 #"On Your Own " – 4:26 ;2012 Brit Awards #"Girls & Boys" (Live from the BRITs) - 4:43 #"Song 2" (Live from the BRITs) - 2:15 #"Parklife" (featuring Phil Daniels) (Live from the BRITs) - 2:52 Chart positions Certifications Personnel * Damon Albarn – vocals * Graham Coxon – guitar * Alex James – bass guitar * Dave Rowntree – drums References External links * Category:1997 singles Category:1997 songs Category:Blur (band) songs Category:Grunge songs Category:Food Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Sophie Muller Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Street Category:Songs written by Alex James (musician) Category:Songs written by Damon Albarn Category:Songs written by Dave Rowntree Category:Songs written by Graham Coxon